


[Panwink/Omnibus] Monologue # 1 (Jihoon's POV)

by fanfictioning



Series: [리얼물] 그들의 이야기 [18]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: Thoughts of Jihoon--"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?""Nope.""Grrrr."





	[Panwink/Omnibus] Monologue # 1 (Jihoon's POV)

/

I don't like being small.

Of course, my height is about average. But,

Entertainment industry is anything, but.

Average.

I dance, sing, even rap a little. My weapon of mass attraction is aegyo.

I'm fine, dandy and cool. Great with my bros, nice with ladies. And...

"Hyu-ung, what you doin'?"

He's so tall.

How did it happen like this. Maybe, I was secretly hoping for somebody who'd hug me from behind, wrapping me with his long lean limbs.

Like a plushtoy, huh.

That's so not like me. Damn,

everytime I go to fanmeetings, all they give me are nice little cute plushtoys.

I don't hate them, but it's not like I LUV'em. But it's work. So, I smile and do my business with ladies.

Soft cusions of plushtoys, is this what you feel when you hug me?

...no, that doesn't sound good.

Ugh.

 

 

 

/

Living with ten boys and men are anything but, fantastic. But, we all understand each other. So, that's cool.

Except Jaehwan-hyung who just can't stop singing allday, everyday, everywhere, everytime. He must be,

born to be onstage, clearly. After all, we eleven. All of us are born to be onstage, that's why. We've endured and survived.

Chances are hard to come by, grabbing'em. Harder. Out of 101 contestants, hardest. But, all of it was worth it, because...

"Hyu-ung, what you thinkin'?"

He's so handsome.

"Nuthing, why?"

"Woojin-hyung-ah is in the living room with other bros, playing the psychology quiz."

Hmm?

"Now, what do I have here. I just seen this on the internet, and it says it's 120% accurate, it shows exactly what the person who chooses this thinks and feels, and I was so surprised that it works, I've done it myself. So-"

"Calm your shit, and speak concise, Woojin."

"The question is, which one will you bring to the no-man's island? A: Somebody who's like you. B: Somebody who's opposite of you. Pick one."

Hmm.

"I'll pick somebody who's opposite of me."

"Hoh, interesting choice. Mr. stuff-my-face."

"Fuck you to you too, Doggydoggydog."

"Charming as always, but the answer comes out right now-."

What kindof bullshit quiz is this anyway.

"You, whove picked B, is at the crossroad whether to keep someone close to you as lover or just a friend-."

Ooh, shiiit.

"Those who have picked A, will likely to keep'em as friends. If you pick B, then-"

Maybe not so bullshit after all.

"You desire to have'em as your lover, the only thing left for you is to accept your true heart! OHMYGOD, Jiihoonjihoon. You are in love!"

"Fuck you to you too as always, and good night. Gentlemen and not-so-gentleman right here."

"Hey!"

Keep calm and carry on.

Back in my room, swiftly Guanlin follows in.

"So, you picked B, huh?"

What's with that face, smug.

"So, it means you've picked me right?"

"Who said that? It's just a quiz."

"Eh, but I'll choose you if I go to no-man's island. Why wouldn't you do the same to me?":

"Go alone, if you wanna. Why would we wanna go to such place, anyway?"

"Romance~"

Romantic....not much.

"What will you do there, there wouldn't be anything to do."

"To live and prosper, I'll pick coconut for you. I'm tall."

Yes.

and handsome,

and young.

Maybe... I'll pick him to be with me when I'm alone on that bloody island.

"Okay, you won't be useless after all."

"Just because I'm useful? That's why you'd pick me to be with you?"

Guanlin, you are hopelessly romantic.

"Dating is for fun; Marriage is serious business. You gotta think many things carefully before you make your choice."

"Hmm, that's not my style. If I love somebody, I'll marry."

Ooh, ohh. He's so...

"So, you'll pick me, right?"

pure.

How can I imagine myself without you.

Not even a question.

And... as a plus.

He's cute.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Nope."

"Grrrr."

and fun to tease.

 

 

/

Industry is constantly changing, the way to do most things may stay the same.

The faces, the personalities, the people rise and fall day in and out.

Those who stay longest are survivors. Those who can't manage, fade out.

If you don't keep yourself dandy and sane, it's just a matter of time and opportunity that;

snare of desire and temptation will keep you from staying long and fine.

You name it, it's there. Name your desire, with equivalent price. You get it.

It's so easy to lose it, lose yourself and everything. I, who has been in this industry since I was mere child.

Seen lots of things, many of them. Not so pretty. I realized then, to not only to survive but to live.

I need someone to ground me firm. Not on money, nor glory, nor desire... however

dating somebody is out, I'm an Idol. Or, so I thought.

"Hyu-ung, where're ya?"

Fortune of man is not to be seen even from a meter away.

You don't know yourself, or your destiny. Only way to live is to,

"Here."

keep going.

Either rainy, cloudy or clear days and dark nights come at me.

With you,

I'll be fine.

Even if the world is upside-down tomorrow, my fans all gone. My job no longer, every newspaper blackens my name into the cheapest dirt in the market.

I'll be fine.

With you.

I'm fine.

 

 

 

/

I've been photographed a lot, to be looking at Guanlin. I say it again, it's not my fault.

He's cute.

When he first approached me at Produce 101, he looked so dejected, rejected and lost. Like a stray puppy, which didn't know way home.

I, became his home.

How? I don't know exactly, but it did happen that way.

The bond between us, have became special. Not to be compared to any other relations we have with other members.

That is strange, it's true. You are many selves when you're with different people.

You are a child before your parents, a friend to your friends, a student to your teacher.

But, what would I call this bond I have with him... Friend, Lover, or something else.

If there's such a word to describe it, it may be...

"Hyu-ung, we hafta hurry. Van's leaving."

Soulmate.

Our pinky fingers, bound

with red thread of

"Oke oke."

Destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. All characters and events in this fiction--even those based on real people--are entirely fictional.
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
> Hello, this is Jamie.
> 
> Comment and kudos, if you like.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
